10 Ways to Annoy Each & Every MR Character
by liane.xd
Summary: Max catches Fang and Iggy reading a list of how to annoy her. Will they survive her burning fury? I edited the list version so it would be a story...I'm sorry, but I think this is more FUN. REVIEW please? FANG's IS EDITED!
1. Max Hunts the Guys

**I am sorry sorry that I had to make it story much. I just got reported by a Flamer so yeah. I hope you enjoy these new and improved lists, or in this case...they're stories now. I personally think I like these better.**

**Disclaimer:** I wouldnt post this here if it was all MINE. Common sense, people. And while you're at it, can you get me some, too??

* * *

"Max?"

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"I'm bored," whined the Gasman.

"Can't you make bombs with Iggy? But that isn't me giving you permission to blow anything up."

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to. He's reading this stupid list about annoying you with Fang that someone emailed them. I wanted to see it too, but it's kind of complicated. I couldn't really understand it." I looked over at them, and they were DEFINITELY giggling like a 5-year-old on her first day of pre-k.

"WHAT!" I shrieked. Nudge, Angel and Total looked at me. I stomped over to Fang and Iggy who were both slumped over Fang's laptop. Fang was pale; apparently, something in that list upset him.

Fang looked at me."What?" he asked.

"Show me the damn list."

"That would be a bad idea..." I heard Iggy murmur.

I narrowed my eyes at Fang. "Give it."

"No." He stood up and held the laptop away from me.

"Angel," I said. "This is the one time I allow you to used your power."

"Yay!" Angel cheered. She turned to Fang. "Give Max the laptop." He reluctantly handed me the laptop. I smiled.

"Thanks Angel."

"Give it back," Fang said.

"No," I stuck my tongue out at him and Iggy. They both scowled.

"Let's run now, Fang, before she reads it. At least we get a head start before she hunts us down," Iggy mumbled while my eyes narrowed even more.

"Yeah, let's go." They did a running take off.

I sat in their place and opened the lap top: **(A/N: dun dun DUN)**

* * *

**10 Ways to Annoy Max  
**

1. Tell her you caught Fang making out with the Red Haired Wonder. Then tell her you happened to have your digital camera when you caught them. Ask Max if she wanted to look for an internet café so you can show her the video you took that you uploaded in Youtube. (Make sure, you have your camera again.)

2. Pay Angel to tell Max that the group of girls standing nearby was thinking nasty thoughts about Fang.

3. OR (if there weren't any girls standing near by) pay Angel to tell Max what you were thinking when you're having a Fangalator moment. (Heheh, I'm always having one of those.)

4. Run up and down the sidewalk the flock happened to be standing on and scream, "These robotic wolves with wings threatened to kill me if I don't find 6 mutant kids! Has anyone seen them? Please help save my life!" Before Max can get the flock away from the crazed human(you), walk up to her and shout, "Have you seen these kids with wings?" Before she can deny, whisper, "I love your books, Max. I wish I had wings, too." (I got 2 words for you: Run. Fast.)

5. Constantly remind her, that Fang wrote a whole blog just about Brigid.

6. Walk by her, and say too loudly, "Yes, Voice. I get it. Blah, blah the whole save the world crap. I have a life. Get someone who doesn't to do it." Then rub your temples.

7. Show Max the Rated M fanfics based on FAX. Make sure you do this AWAY from your personal belongings. Brace yourself for uber puke-anation.

8. Read the Fax in all four books to her. Then say how she ran away after every make out. (Mention this over and over and over…oh, you get the point.)

9. Mention how Angel can read her mind every time Max thinks about Fang and that you feel sorry for the kid since she's only 6, but is getting Rated R thoughts coming from her flock leader.

10. Suddenly scream at her face, "If you don't want him, then SAY so, so I can finally make my move! Hurry, up woman! There are other girls in line." Then mutter, "And to think you had super speed."

* * *

"ARGH!" I shouted. "Come on, guys. Let's go hunt down those two."

They all laughed, and grabbed our packs.

We took off before you could say, energizerbunniesaresooonotfullofenergyitsjustthebattery.

Those jerks are going to be dead before sundown.

* * *

**Press that button down there...you know you want to. (wiggles eyebrows)**


	2. Fang Adds an 11

**A/N: omg. thank you guys!! I love your REVIEWS!!**

**Thank you most to my first 6 reviewers: **AlastrynaWayland, EnergyAngel, greyoftheyingyang, reader41, misa001, & the last but not the least... bloodfang therandomflockmember. **You guys are just so awesome! I'd like to hug each and everyone of you until you beg for me to stop!**

**Oh, yeah! To bloodfang therandomflockmember: _Yup. You're right, that would be hard. But I'm pretty sure that these would get his tention pumping. OMG. Don't you just feel like giving him a tight hug when you imagine him losing his control? Well, I do. If you don't then, shame on you._**

**To D. Angelus: _Joseph!! I wasn't expecting a positive comment from you, seeing as, you're Joseph. Ayways...NO. Why pay someone to make out with Fang when many girls out there would do it for free?!_**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters!! Well, you would know that. If you didn't...GET A GRIP!

* * *

(Fang POV)

I received another email from the same email address who sent me the list of how to annoy Max. I mean, they could have really worked, but why did they send one to ME? I was in almost every number there...it was utterly disturbing--not that I'd show it. But I DO think that I had gotten pale when I whispered a couple of the numbers to Iggy.

When I opened the email, I was surprised it was about me. I mean, who would come up with a stupid list to annoy me?

* * *

**10 Ways to Annoy Fang**

1. Read him all the mush that he said to Max in the fanfics. (Don't expect him to get all chatty; this is a big shock-ER for him.)

2. Tell him you have a big mutant cat that loves eating giant birds. Then say that you would let your giant pet loose if he doesn't personally give Max the love letter that you wrote to her from him.

3. Read Fang Chapter 19 in book 3. Then tease him about how sweet he was. (Trust me: A guy like him wouldn't like being called, "sweet.")

4. (This is my personal favorite.) Ask for a hug. (Yes, it's simple, but there's MUCH more to it.) If he says no, kick him in the shin then tell him that it's not fair if he tried to fight you since you were only human. Ask for a hug again. If he still says no, threaten to hack his blog. Then if he says that he has a pretty good security in the courtesy of Nudge, say that you will ruin his name and his blog by spreading rumors to your friends. And if he still says no… (which I doubt) hug him without his permission! Duh! THEN RUN!! Do NOT forget to run.

5. Buy him a dog (no offense, Total); name it Ari.

6. Tell him that Sam is your best friend and that he always mentions how Max was SUCH a great kisser that he'd kiss her again the next time he gets a chance to.

7. Buy a Vanilla ice cream and "accidentally" let it fall from your hands and into his black wardrobe.

8. Pay Gazzy to "let it rip" when Fang is eating. (coughcough gasps gags)

9. Tell him that his hair cut is getting too long that it makes him look like a pretty schoolgirl.

10. (This is the easiest.) Call him emo.

* * *

I know another thing they could have added to that list: 11. Send this list to Fang. Receiving this email was one of the most "emotional" moments of my life. By "emotional," I do not mean all emo like #10, I mean like showing emotion. I was...I don't know, frustrated? Embarassed? Annoyed? Oh, definitely that.

I don't deny that this list won't annoy me. But I assure you that no one will have the guts to approach me in the state that I'm in right now. Just one look at me and you'd turn around. Reason, you ask? Because Max just beat the crap out of me. Enough said. You all know why.

* * *

**Review. Review. REVIEW! Isn't that button just tempting??... Like what Stephenie Meyer said: _Give in to temptation. _Yes, I'm a Twilight freak, too. Figures!**


	3. Fang Thinks You're Hot

**I EDITED IT!!  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, you should know because this site is call FANfiction.

* * *

(Max POV)

I had gotten Fang and Iggy to buy us food from McDonald's or something so I could take break form their hideous faces. I called Nudge to break Fang's email password. Hahah. Did you seriously think that beating them up is enough punishment for readiing that list? Let alone laughing at it? Hmm...let's just say we need to let Fang's blog fans know what he does in a bright, cheerful, sunny day.

So, Nudge cracked Fang's password and I scanned his email.

**Junk.**

**Junk.**

**Blogspot: Messages to the Flock. Post #65**

**Junk.**

**Blogspot: Messages to the Flock. Post #78**

**Blogspot: Messages to the Flock. Post #79**

Hmm...What's this? I felt a smile creeping up to my face. Interesting

* * *

**10 Ways to Annoy Iggy**

1. Remind him that he's blind, and then ask him how well he could see. (Hahaha. I do this all the time in different situations without meaning to; my friends always get furious.)

2. Whistle and say, "Whoa. That chick's _steaming._" (This does not apply to girls…or maybe if you are having gender confusion.)

3. Pinch him. Then say, "Oh my god, Iggy. You should see your face!" Go into hysterics.

4. Sneak a love letter into his pack "Love, Iggy". Pay Gazzy to "accidentally" find it and read it aloud in front of the whole flock.

5. Switch his clothes with Angel's. (Joseph's idea. Yes, Joseph. You're welcome, I actually gave you credit.)

6. You know how he has sensitive hearing? Stand right beside him and sing Christmas carols off-key, real LOUD.

7. Tell Max that Iggy called her a "chick." Leave Max to do the rest. Har har.

8. Arrange him an appointment with the eye doctor.

9. Force him to play a game you invented. Change the rules every 5 seconds so he loses. (I got this idea from Patronus Charm.)

10. Tell him that Fang thinks he's hot. He might actually like this, so tell Fang that Iggy thinks that FANG is hot. Well, you know the rest.

* * *

I couldn't help but laughing out loud. And Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total looked at me like I was some moron. I bit my lips.

I heard Fang's and Iggy's beating wings and shut the laptop off and placed it back in Fang's pack.

"So," I said, walking up to Iggy.

"I don't like your tone. I don't like her tone Fang. I don't like her tone at all." I could feel Fang's curious eyes boring into me when Angel started laughing and whispered to the rest of the younger kids and the dog.

I took a step closer to Iggy until we were just a foot and a half apart. "I heard you called me 'chick.' " A wicked grin spread across my face. Iggy looked like he was about to pass out. "You know i don't like sexist pigs...What do you think I'm about to do to you?"

"Um...let me go, because you know I'd never say that? Because you're the good and strong kind of leader?"

"Nice try, but no."

"Just hit me already, Max. I can already imagine the pain." He closed his sightless eyes tight. I took a step back.

"Not now. You're still pretty banged up from my last beating. In a few days or so...when you can feel the pain more." And then I whispered in his ear, "Fang thinks you're hot."

"What?!"

I turned and headed for the younger kids. "You heard me perfectly, Ig. Don't pretend you don't like it." I sat down with a smug smile and watched the entertainment begin...

* * *

**Hmmn, so I know, I know. Iggy's own is kind of suck-ie, so I need ideas...My next one is Ari and then Angel. & I might do and 2nd on Fang.**

**So, please. All ideas are welcome, I don't care how stupid.**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

-

-

**Okay. Sorry. But I edited Max's list so it would be in story form. **

**I personally don't want my account to be deleted.**

**So I hope you guys still keep on reading and reviewing.**

**Fang's and Iggy's will be edited soon to fit into the story…**

**I realized that I hate FLAMERS. Grrr.**

-

**With love and virtual kisses,**

**Liane.**


	5. Author's Note 2

AUTHORS NOTE…again:

**AUTHORS NOTE…again:**

**-**

**Okay, okay. Yes. I suck for another A/N, but I have reason.**

**First of all, this Author's Note is for YOUR benefit. This is just to tell you**

**people that Fang's list has been edited.**

**Again: FANG"S LIST HAS BEEN EDITED!!**

**-**

**Okay, that's all.**

**-**

**-**

**Have a nice day/night/whatever.**

**-Liane**


End file.
